Behind the Scenes
by xxbasementjaxx
Summary: What every girl wants to happen behind the scenes between Stanhope and Raleigh. But every girl knows that it actually happened behind the scenes, becaus it's just unavoidable.


**A/N: So at school we read Journey's End, and then watched the 1930 film. To any fangirl who reads far too much fanfiction for her (or his, you never know) own good, Stanhope/Raleigh is practically screaming at you. And in the 1930 film, the last scene, the two practically kiss! It was just meant to be! So, yeah, this is what happens when you let a fangirl read a play about (hot, sexy, muscley) men cooped up in a small enclosed space.**

* * *

**Journey's End - Behind the Scenes**

"I'm awfully sorry Dennis. I annoyed you by coming into your company."

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"You resent my being here!"

Raleigh couldn't look Stanhope in the eyes. It was a realization that Raleigh had come to just before the raid, but he wasn't sure if it was true. He desperately wanted it to just be a pessimistic part of his brain telling him that, and he had wanted to ask Osborne about it just to be sure. However they hadn't been alone for him to ask the question and the minutes before the raid didn't seem like a good time, and now… now it was too late.

Raleigh's eyes began to water as Stanhope didn't answer. So it was true. Before the first tear could fall, he attempted to dash to his dugout but Stanhope grabbed his arm. He hadn't even heard him get up from the table.

Before he could say anything, Stanhope pushed his back to the wall, slid a hand behind his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. Raleigh only stared wide eyed at Stanhope, who was staring back at him although not so wide eyed. He felt him smile against his lips before he removed them and licked away the tears that had started to fall.

"Silly boy," He whispered between licks. He kissed him again but this time his tongue demanded entry, which Raleigh complied, albeit a little nervously.

When Stanhope's arms started to snake behind his back and hug him tightly, pressing their hardening cocks together, Raleigh's eyes fluttered shut. With Stanhope grinding their hips together, Raleigh barely noticed Stanhope lifting him a few feet off the ground.

He did notice leaving the dugout as the cold air made him shiver, but he wasn't about to ask what Stanhope was doing just as he started to nibble his earlobe. Returning Stanhope's earlier move, he linking his hands behind Stanhope's back and bit back a groan as Stanhope moved to the side of his neck.

Quite suddenly it was warm again, and he was sitting on a soft bed. Or rather lying on a soft bed with Stanhope directly on top of him and starting to undress him.

"W-what are you doing?" He stuttered as Stanhope pulled his undershirt over his head, leaving him topless.

Stanhope paused before throwing the shirt on the floor with the pile of other clothes he had removed from Raleigh. "You'll see." He smirked and licked Raleigh's nose lightly before removing his belt.

Raleigh was stunned into silence at the lick and laid still for Stanhope to remove his boots and trousers. Before he got to his underpants, Raleigh asked, "Where are we?"

"The Brigadier's dugout," Stanhope replied as if it were nothing.

Raleigh's eyebrows rose in surprise, "What if he comes back?"

"Oh he won't, don't you worry." Stanhope replied with a smile in his voice. He lifted himself so he was kneeling on all fours on top of Raleigh, who lifted his hips expecting him to take his now uncomfortable underpants off him, but was taken by surprise as a mouth latched onto his nipple instead.

He choked back his gasp of surprise and clenched his teeth down, trying to stop himself from groaning at the pleasure.

The mouth left his nipple and returned to his face, millimetres away from his lips. "No need to hold back, I brought you here so you can scream all you like." Raleigh shivered in anticipation as he felt Stanhope's breath ghost against his lips.

"Why would I scr-" He was cut off as Stanhope's lips crushed his and his tongue took charge of his mouth. He tried to return the kiss, but gave up all attempts at trying as he felt a thumb rub one of his nipples. Instead he bucked his hips weakly, mewling slightly.

Removing his thumb and slowly leaving their kiss, Stanhope smiled cheekily down at Raleigh as he lowered his hips onto Raleigh's and rocked slightly. After eliciting a small groan from him, he sat up and started to undress himself. It took Raleigh a while to realize this as his eyes had been shut, but when he did Stanhope was already topless. He was fast.

Surprising both himself and Stanhope, Raleigh rolled them both over. "L-Let me…" he mumbled as he unbuckled his belt. Stanhope smiled and let him remove it.

When he got to his underpants, his hands were shaking with nerves. "What are you waiting for, Jimmy?"

That was enough for Raleigh to pluck up his courage and pull them off. He barely registered discarding them as he sat still and only stared at Stanhope's erection.

Stanhope chuckled quietly. "Quite the beauty, eh?" He rolled them over again and pulled Raleigh into a sitting position before shuffling backwards and leaning him against the bed head. There he carefully removed Raleigh's underpants. Finally naked, he pressed their hips together making Raleigh open his mouth in a silent groan. Taking the opportunity, he stuck his tongue in his mouth and sealed the exit with his lips. As he was doing so, he grabbed both their erections and started to rub up and down excruciatingly slowly, the dribbling pre-cum giving extra friction.

"D-en-n…" Raleigh started through their kiss but couldn't finish. Stanhope pulled his mouth away but didn't stop his ministrations.

"What are… is… how…" Raleigh soon forgot what he was going to ask as Stanhope's hand sped up ever so slightly and his mouth bit down on his neck.

He moaned at the delight it gave him, and didn't hear Stanhope's free hand rifle in the Brigadier's drawers.

"Don't trouble yourself, Jimmy," Stanhope said as he broke away from Raleigh. "The Brigadier is awfully helpful in these situations." He pulled open the tin which he had retrieved from the Brigadier's drawer and dipped his fingers in it, covering them in a colourless goo-like substance.

He pushed open Raleigh's legs and slowly inserted a finger. Raleigh squirmed uncomfortably at the intrusion, but was kept still when Stanhope started chewing a nipple.

As Raleigh grew comfortable to the finger wriggling inside him, Stanhope added a second and began to scissor them. Raleigh's knee wouldn't stop twitching and he was moaning loudly now.

"Now Jimmy," Stanhope began as his free hand replaced his mouth at Raleigh's nipple and he pressed his nose against Raleigh's. "Tell me what you meant when you said I resent your being here."

"I – nrgh… I…" Raleigh couldn't speak as his knee twitched again and he felt sure Stanhope's fingers were coming close, although he wasn't what they were coming close to.

Raleigh suddenly shouted out as Stanhope's fingers hit his sweet spot. "Come again?" Stanhope asked innocently, although he was adding a third finger.

"D-do that again," was all Raleigh could manage to say between pants.

"Jimmy, I give the orders, not you. Now tell me, what was it that you meant?"

"I th-thought you…" The fingers in him were thrusting in and out, but they weren't hitting anything, "h-hated m-me…"

Almost as a reward for finishing his sentence, the fingers prodded his prostate, causing him to cry out again. "Well that was a silly thought," he pecked his lips and pressed his prostate again.

"What sort of thought was it?" Stanhope asked as he thrust at his prostate.

"A s-arrggh!" Raleigh couldn't manage a coherent word, not with Stanhope attacking his prostate like he was.

Suddenly Stanhope removed his fingers. "I said what sort of thought was it?" although his voice was sterner, his facial expression was gentle. Raleigh could feel the head of Stanhope's penis pressing at his opening, but not going in, which drove him mad. However the whimpers of need he was making didn't seem to be making it go in any further.

Raleigh tried to push his hips down, but Stanhope took hold of his hips and kept him firmly in place. "Jimmy we haven't got all night here, we must be up early tomorrow, so do tell me, what sort of thought was it?"

Stanhope removed the tip of his penis from Raleigh's entrance. "A silly thought!" Raleigh shouted, desperate to be filled, "A silly thought! A silly thought! A silly thought!" He was screaming it over and over, only silenced when Stanhope's tongue devoured his.

Stanhope was a little larger than the three fingers that had previously been in him, but he was left time to adjust to the size. Soon he was ready, but Stanhope wasn't moving. "Please…"

"What was that, Jimmy?" Stanhope breathed, obviously restraining himself.

"Please…" he said again.

Stanhope had to collect himself before he could answer, his little game was getting hard for him, what with Raleigh clenching so hard on him. "Jimmy, I'd do anything in the world for you, but you have to tell me what."

"Move!" Raleigh finally burst out. Stanhope wasn't about to reprimand him about ordering his superiors as he pulled out and then in again, slowly at first.

Stanhope let out a hiss of pleasure and began to speed up, until he finally found Raleigh's prostate and began to hit it continually at an ever increasing pace. Raleigh was moaning and panting heavily, egging Stanhope on, who was now biting down on Raleigh's neck and sucking, sure to leave a dark mark the next morning.

"Dennis!" Raleigh breathed out, his breathe quickening and pulse racing faster, if that was possible.

The rubbing of Raleigh's own stomach and Stanhope's stomach on his penis drove him wild. "Dennis!" He was screaming now, but Stanhope seemed to be in a similar state; he wasn't sure if Stanhope could even hear him.

"Nrghh," Raleigh tried to warn him, but the words wouldn't come out. He needn't have worried, as the extra tightening on Stanhope's erection was plenty warning enough.

"Wh-what was that, Jimmy?" Stanhope gasped.

With a long shout Raleigh came and Stanhope soon after, although he kept hitting his prostate all the way through. Raleigh threw his head back as he ejaculated all over them, Stanhope in a similar state. Even after they had both finished, they remained locked in that position before finally relaxing.

With one last push at his prostate, Stanhope pulled out of Raleigh and collapsed to the side. Raleigh slid into a lying position and joined him, Stanhope pulling him into a firm hug.

They were both still panting, but had never felt more relaxed in their lives. They stayed like that for perhaps a few minutes, glad to be in one another's arms.

"So Jimmy, why was that a silly thought?"

Raleigh didn't reply immediately but lay panting, softer than before, for a moment. "I don't know Dennis, why was it?"

"Because I love you, that's why Jimmy."

"I love you too, Dennis," Raleigh replied, and leant in to kiss him. His eyes flickered shut and he would have fallen into a deep sleep immediately, had Stanhope not disturbed him.

"Can't go to sleep yet, Jimmy, the Brigadier's coming back." Stanhope got off the bed and started to get dressed, wiping away any remains of Raleigh's orgasm off him with the blanket of the Brigadier's bed.

"Come on, Jimmy. Get dressed." With Stanhope's encouragement, he begrudgingly got off the bed and redressed. He frowned when he caught sight of Stanhope cleaning himself with the Brigadier's blanket.

"I say Dennis, what are you going to do about his blanket?"

Stanhope raised an eyebrow at him. "Why leave it here, of course. Can't have the Brigadier sleeping without a blanket, he'll catch a cold."

Raleigh looked shocked. "But…" He just looked at the stains on it.

"Oh come off it, Jimmy, I'm sure he'll be too pleased about the raid to care."

Raleigh smiled at that and continued dressing, but as soon as he pulled his boots on he fell onto the bed, ready to go to sleep.

"Come now, Jimmy, we'd best be off," Stanhope told him.

"Can you carry me?" Raleigh asked with a muffled voice.

"I would, Jimmy, I would," Stanhope said sadly to him and held his hand, "but we can't have everyone knowing about us, that's sure to cause a ruckus, and probably a few demotions."

Raleigh was disappointed. "But Dennis, how did you get me here?"

Stanhope smiled, remembering how he had done it. "Why I walked swiftly and with purpose. By the time they blinked I was gone. But I don't have the energy right now, I need a decent sleep. Not in the Brigadier's bed, mind you."

With a few tugs from Stanhope, Raleigh got off the bed and exited the dugout.

* * *

At some ungodly hour of the morning, the Brigadier stumbled into his dugout. He tried to stand still for a moment, but ended up falling over and vomiting up the previous night's dinner.

He didn't know who had left so many bottles of whiskey for their celebratory dinner, but at first he had been glad about it. Now he wanted to kill them for making him feel like this.

He somewhat clumsily took off his boots and his gear, and was about to crumple onto his bed when something white caught his eye. His normally dark brown blanket was stained with white streaks.

He probably wouldn't have guessed what those white streaks were so quickly if he hadn't seen his private tin tipped over on the bed, its precious contents slowly oozing out of it. That was plenty to sober him up slightly.

He let out a growl and snatched the tin off the bed, scooping up as much of its spilt contents and trying to put it back in the tin. He had been saving that for when he brought the Colonel to his bed! And the only reason he hadn't brought him back last night was because he was so damn drunk!

He snarled. There was only one man who could have the guts to do such a thing.

"Stanhope!" He shouted, staggering out of his dugout without any boots or his coat on. "Stanhope!"


End file.
